Speech recognition enables a translation of spoken language into text, Speech recognition uses knowledge from linguistics, electrical engineering, and computer science to perform the translation. Speaker dependent speech recognition techniques are tailored to a specific person. Such techniques are trained using audio from the specific person. Speaker independent speech recognition techniques operate regardless of who is speaking. Speaker independent speed) recognition techniques can be trained on a more universal set of audio that includes multiple people speaking. A speaker independent speech recognition technique is advantageous from a user standpoint. The speaker independent speech recognition technique can be trained prior to installation, thus making training invisible to the user. In contrast, a speaker dependent speech recognition technique requires the specific person to speak into a microphone for training.